The best birthday ever
by Celestial Beauty
Summary: Ginny is determinded to kiss Harry, the twins are inventing, Ron and Hermione is starting to date, Charlie is coming out as gay and Harry... Harry is oblivious as usual HP/CW RW/HG Slash
1. Chapter 1

**The best birthday ever**

**Pairing:** HP/CW Slash

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **If you are in love with the idea of Ginny and Harry growing up and getting a family together you should probably not read this. If you, however, enjoy Ginny described as a superficial bitch, please, go ahead.

**Summary:** Ginny is determined to kiss Harry, the twins are inventing, Ron and Hermione is starting to date, Charlie is coming out as gay and Harry... Harry is oblivious as usual.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did though because the books are bloody fantastic) and I'm not making any money on this.

**Corrected By:** Myself 3rd April 2010, originally published 21st May 2009

**Authors Note:**I've taken the time to correct this story as I read it through a few days ago and realized that there were _a lot_ of spelling mistakes. Thus, for your enjoyment it is now corrected, as much as I can. I might have to correct it again though, further on, but that is to be expected. I hope you find this as an improvement!

I've thought this fic over. And I think it's much as a parody. At least of Ginny's character, as she is very out of it. So, again, if you haven't read the **Warning**, please, do!

-^CWHPCW^-

Ginny Weasley felt good, no, she felt fantastic. She had everything any sane and sensible girl, in her own opinion, in her age could ever wish for. She had good looks, loyal friends, many brothers who always took her side and defended her since she was their 'baby sister Ginny'. But the absolutely best thing about being her, was Harry. Ever heard of him? Harry Potter? Also known as the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore's pet, and of course, he was recently named Hunk of the Month by Witchweekly. She asked herself, what about Harry wasn't good.

Ginny smiled, feeling tremendously well and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She threw her thick red hair back and looked with pleasure of how it fell exactly like she wanted it to, a reward of practising for a few hours. Ever since Harry had declared that they now were a real couple she'd practised of how to behave. She was certain that she could, and would show him that she was the absolutely best candidate for the job of being his future-wife. _Nothing could go wrong._

It wasn't as if she didn't like him for real though, she did indeed, very deeply (at least she told herself so). Although, to answer the question above, he did have one tiny flaw that she surely would fix. His irritating hero-complex as many called it bothered her more then a bit. That was the kind of behaviour she wanted exclusively for herself. He could not walk around and treat anyone who needed it like that. She would see to that he really understood that _she_, Ginny Weasley (soon to be Ginny Potter), was his top priority from now on. She could picture them announcing this resent development quite clear. Ginny leaned forward and rested on her hand as she once again slipped into the now very familiar fantasy.

She was walking through the Great Hall and her shirt had the first buttons carefully unbuttoned. Not enough to seem slutty, but enough to tempt. Sure enough, she saw several guys turning around in their seats, following her with their gazes. She flipped her hips and saw a few of them dropping their jaws, whispering to each other that the guy who had that girl, was a damn lucky bastard. Harry sat a few chairs away and he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat of excitement, just like it should be.

Ginny walked down the aisle between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff table and didn't see the orange puddle (of course not!!) of orange juice spilt on the floor in a perfect position just a couple of foot next to Harry. She slipped, of course, yet it was a graceful slip. Whilst seeing the floor come closer she felt a hand slip elegantly around her waist and pull her up. He (Harry!!) would look into her eyes and she would gasp at their intensity they gave. He would wink at her and slowly lean into her with his beautiful and perfect pink lips and kiss her on the mouth just in time for her to swing her leg into the air like the girls in the movies do and gasp loudly as if she hadn't just made this up in her mind and lean her head back to give his tongue a warm welcome into her mouth. They would kiss each other a while, every movement would make an electric spark fly through her and feed her body with the power to respond to his sweet kiss.

Everyone in the room would be surprised and their small sweet lips could be formed into a well shaped 'o' and the girls (and a few boys) eyes would be filled with jealousy. Harry's hands would move over her body and BOM!

The whole picture exploded from her vision and disappeared when someone slammed their hand into the door of her bedroom. Her lip shook with anger as this oh-so-important person knocked on the door again. Whoever it was who'd ruined her moment would pay, she promised herself with venom.

"Come in!" She called through gritted teeth.

The door opened and her mother came in, humming on a song. Ginny wrinkled her nose in fury.

"What do you want, mother?" She asked and turned her back to the woman and towards the mirror, picking up a brush and started brushing her hair.

Mrs Weasley raised on of her brows. She went further into the room and took her daughters bag filled with laundry.

"I was just going to get your laundry, dear." Mrs Weasley said as she picked up a piece of clothing Ginny obviously had thrown on the floor.

She put the shirt on the bed and was just about to fold it again when the shirt disappeared from her hands.

"Well," Ginny said with a high pitched voice as she snatched the green shirt from her mother's hands. "Take it and go!"

Mrs Weasley stopped and threw a look at Ginny's desk and saw a small pile of photos of her current boyfriend, she'd been 'busy' staring at the pictures from magazines and having fantasies. Mrs Weasley's lips curled in an odd fashion, she didn't like it at all. Of course she remembered her own youth and how it had been like when one were young, but, she had to admit that her daughter was a bit extreme. Without mentioning it though, she left the room with a mental note of talking to Mr Weasley about the matter. She grabbed the bad of laundry on her way out in her already full hands and started to walk up the stairs. She continued humming on one of the lullabies her mother had taught her when she was a girl.

She had been giving Harry a lot of thought recently. She still saw him as one of her own son's. But with the way her daughter acted, well, she had to say it wasn't completely sane. Sure the boy had a special charm… but no… Mrs Weasley didn't like it at all.

The door to her left opened and her second eldest son Charlie stepped out of his room with a large smile on his lips. She couldn't help but smile back at him as he answered her unpronounced question and threw his own linen bag into her arms.

Charlie smiled at his mother and jumped down the stairs. It was a very good thing that she was in a good mood. He certainly hoped it would last, because he would need every bit of that good mood he could get, and luck. He peeked into his younger sister's room and saw her sitting by her desk, leaning on her hand with her elbow on the desk and she gave a little sigh. He shook his head and continued to walk down the stairs. He could not deny that Harry Potter didn't have charm, he did. His green eyes were enchanting to any onlookers, and his way of expressing himself, vocally and bodily was unforced and genuine. And, of course, he did have a very nice arse. He wouldn't definitely mind to have some more of that. But the way his sister acted, that wasn't very healthy. Charlie laughed to himself though, and shook his head. He looked briefly into the twin's room as he passed by and saw that it was empty, and messy as always.

As he walked down the stairs and went into the living room, he found the two young men though. With their heads pressed together, they were most likely planning something as their voices were hushed and they spoke quickly, clearly up to some mischief. Even though he found their pranks very entertaining, he didn't really want to participate as it would mean he would have to hear his mother's cries and scolding's for quite a while, and he reminded himself of that he really needed her to be in a good mood. He hoped they would set up a prank soon though. He wouldn't mind laughing a bit. Suddenly, just when he was about to silently sneak away, they looked up.

"Charlie!" called George, or was it Fred? Charlie still couldn't be sure after all these years; they were identical twins after all.

"Our dear brother..."

"Oh mighty master of the dragons…"

"Fearless saviour…"

"Great Quiddich hero…"

Charlie waved with his right hand to get them to stop, but he couldn't help but grin at their over exaggerated praise.

"What?" He asked in a suspicious voice and folded his arms over his large chest.

Fred or it might as well have been George, but this time he was pretty certain it was Fred, looked thoroughly shocked.

"What on earth makes you believe we would want something from you?" he asked in a very surprised voice.

Charlie raised his eyebrows and gave them another suspicious glance and he saw when Fred gave George a very meaningful wink and glance.

"Ah", Charlie said and grinned again. "You almost got me there."

"So, tell me, what could my little brothers possibly want from me?"

They both looked very innocent all of sudden.

"Oh, nothing much..."

"Only a small thing..."

"Alright… what?"

"It's a tiny favour..."

"Almost nothing at all..."

"Guys I get it..."

"I don't think you will even remember it..."

"Yes?"

"Minimalistic..."

"WHAT?"

"We need blood from a dragon", they said in unison.

Charlie stared at them for a few seconds, and then he started to laugh and fussed their hair.

"Very funny, guys. You almost got me." He said and turned towards the kitchen.

The twins though looked serious for once in a while.

"I can assure you, brother, we are dead serious." One of them said.

Charlie turned around again and looked startled.

"Whatever for?" He asked with a deep frown.

He wondered silently if they were doing anything illegal. He was certain they were capable of it, they were definitely ones who would break the rules if it meant they could achieve something. His fears were not dampened when the twins grinned identically.

"Well, dear brother, we figured you would ask that." George said with a almost maniacal look.

"We can assure you that you'll be interested if you hear us out", Fred added with a wink.

Charlie considered what they'd just said for a while. Before he shrugged and sat down next to them, listening intently on their plan.

-^CWHPCW^-

It knocked on the door. Again. Ginny threw her head back again and cried out in frustration. Why couldn't they leave her the hell alone?

"What?" She yelled furiously.

The door opened and Hermione stepped into the room with an excited smile on her lips.

"Ginny!" She greeted, a tad to happy for Ginny's current taste, her irritation deepened even more as Hermione sat down on her bed as if she'd been invited to do so.

"You won't believe what I just experienced! You are going to be so thrilled; at least, that's what I'm hoping. I was in the living room just a few minutes ago, you see the twins are up to something and I was trying to figure out what. You know how they can be, they're so annoying! Anyway, I was simply sitting there and then…" She begun and Ginny could literary see her transforming into a babbling idiot right in front of her eyes.

"Hermione!" She snapped, successfully interrupting the other girl.

Hermione stopped talking and looked a bit confused. Bitch, Ginny thought angrily. Couldn't she see that Ginny was busy?

"I'm doing something here!" Ginny said and jerked her head towards the table now turned on the back. "Hurry up and say what the hell you want!" Ginny turned her back on Hermione, facing the table again.

"I was just going to ask if I could borrow your red shoes, you see Ron just asked me…" Hermione began again in a very small voice.

"Well, take the damn shoes and get out!" Ginny screeched in a high-pitched voice.

Hermione stood up and looked into Ginny's wardrobe, she took out the small shoes when she found them and walked against the door. She stopped in front of it and turned around facing Ginny's back.

"I was just going to tell you that…" She began again in the same small voice.

"Out!" Ginny cried again and Hermione's eyes immediately filled with tears as she opened the door and exited it fiercely.

Ginny sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, counting to ten. She rubbed her temples lightly before looking into her reflection again. She would really have to talk to Harry about this. Maybe she could demand he change his group of friends somewhat. Now that they were officially going out, Harry wouldn't have to pretend to be friends with Ronald anymore. Ginny was just about to put some more mascara on when someone knocked on the door again.

Ginny slammed the pot down on the table with a loud noise and went for the door. She threw it open and drew in a breath.

"Why can't you people just…" She started in a loud voice but stopped herself. "Oh… Harry…"

Ginny felt the excitement fill her up and she quickly pulled a hand through her hair and pushed her chest forward, leaning on the door and arranging her legs so they looked longer and slimmer.

"I didn't know you where here…" She said in her own special Harry-voice.

Harry leaned forward slightly and she could feel it, Harry was finally going to kiss her. After all these weeks spent away from each other, he was going to make up for them. Ginny parted her lips and flicked her tongue over them, this was it…

A kiss was however not what Harry had in store for her.

"What happened with Hermione?" He asked with a very troubled voice.

Ginny could only stare at him for several minutes before that really got to her and the shock subsided somewhat. Hermione? Why was he asking her about _Hermione_?

"Nothing." She said quickly and pushed her bottom lip forward, hoping for a look of innocence.

"She said you two had a fight. She was really torn up you know. Crying and all, because this really means a lot to her Gin, we've all been waiting for this to finally happen. And it's important that you tell her how you feel, because this is all new to Hermione and all." Harry began and continued with a long speech about _Hermione_.

Ginny stood in front of him and hummed and agreed when she had to, but all she really saw were his perfect pink lips moving.

"So, shall I tell Hermione that you are okay with her and Ron dating then?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Ginny nodded and gave him a blinding smile before she leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek. Harry gave her a confused smile and quickly turned around and left her. Ginny's blinding smile was still in place as the thought that she'd give him some time to kiss her, it would come eventually, after all, no one could refuse to kiss her.

-^CWHPCW^-

The whole family Weasley, and of course, their most welcome guests were currently sitting around the kitchen table, all enjoying the odour's that filled the kitchen as Mrs Weasley cooked for them. They were conversing comfortably with each other, laughing as Ron's stomach complained loudly for food and the girls set the table for the dinner to come.

"I'm hungry!" Ron called out for his defence at the waves of laughter.

"We all heard that." Bill said with a smirk.

Mrs Weasley turned around with a fond face and waved her ladle a bit in the air.

"Now, now, take it easy children, the food is done soon." She said and turned towards the stove again.

The food was served and everyone sat down, Ron taking his portion first of all and eating quickly.

"Now Harry." Mrs Weasley begun and turned towards the boy. "I've invited a few from the Order, and they'll all come tomorrow to celebrate you, I thought it would be nice for us all to meet a few people."

Harry smiled at her.

"That sounds great." He said and thanked her.

Mrs Weasley smiled fondly at the boy she considered as one of her own son's and told him that there was no need to thank her.

A birthday party, Ginny thought with great satisfaction. She felt so excited and she looked at the members of her family with a smirk on her lips, secretly knowing that she had the best birthday gift ever.

At the same time, the twins gave each other evil grins and nodded in unison. Charlie, couldn't help but grin as well as they caught his eye and he winked at them, also, thinking that Harry were up for a surprise, a great surprise indeed.

-^CWHPCW^-

Ginny figured it would be best to give him his gift in the morning. Then he'd be left, frustrated wanting more all day long, and then, in the evening, she'd kiss him again. Although, that time it would technically be he who kissed her. But then, her mother wanted help in the kitchen (which she avoided quite spectacularly). But Harry was of course the nice person he was and helped her, willingly, even though Mrs Weasley had protested several times. Ginny told herself, with gritted teeth, that it was a good thing he'd helped her mother, he wouldn't be the person she loved if he hadn't, even though it ruined her plans. So she decided that her present would have to wait for noon. But then, someone else messed up her plan and she had to wait even more. That was when Charlie cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him, and Ginny had to tear her eyes unwillingly from Harry as well.

"Well, I'd just like to say that I'm gay and I hope that everyone is okay with that." He said straight out.

Ginny was completely shocked. Mrs Weasley looked as if she would fain and Mr Weasley pretended as if he hadn't heard anything, looking down in the table. Of course, this wasn't a huge surprise. They'd suspected something was off for a while now, all of them. Charlie had never had a girlfriend, not that they knew of. He was very handsome, and any girl could consider herself lucky (if she wasn't obsessed with material things) to be his girl.

Everyone was quiet.

"Good for you." Harry suddenly said and clapped his back with a smile.

"Charlie smiled brightly at him and Hermione moved forwards, probably to tell him that she didn't have a problem with it, being open minded and all. Ginny cut before her, though.

"I want you to know, Charlie. That I support you fully on this." Ginny said loudly hoping that Harry would hear.

Inwardly she groaned and moaned for herself. What would everyone think of her? Sure, most population of the Wizarding World was accepting towards homosexuals, but that didn't matter to her. Harry slipped away almost soundlessly from the kitchen, and Ginny followed him quickly hoping that she could give him his gift. But he was gone and she realized she would have to wait even more to give him his very special gift.

But then, of course, the guest arrived and Harry was immediately whisked away by his friends (honestly, one would think that he would prioritise Ginny first! They'd hardly spent any quality time together during his stay there!) and there she was left alone again. But Lavender and Parvati found her a few minutes later, and the three of them were soon engaged with a bit of Truth and Dare. Ginny chose Truth all the time as she hopes for a question about her current boyfriend but that never came. She was left disappointed, again.

One hour went of a constant trying to get to Harry and she was getting very frustrated and impatient. She'd done everything in her power to get him to understand and realize that it was time for him to stop playing gentleman. She wanted that kiss desperately. Her whole body was on fire for it, and it felt as if she could hardly breathe. The kiss she'd fantasized about all this time seemed so close, and yet so far that she could faint.

She wanted him to kiss her, now.

So here she was, standing in front of him with a determined look on her face, she tried to soften it slightly, but the excitement was holding her shoulder up and made her face severe with longing. With strong strides she stepped forward and finally stood in front of him. He looked up after a couple of seconds when he realized that she was standing there, along with his friends. This made her quite angry, she wasn't to be noticed after a few seconds, and she should have his attention the minute she stepped into the room! They all looked at here; some further souths from her face then others as she was wearing a rather bold shirt on, and others, like Harry, were looking politely on her face, fixing their gaze on her nose or lips.

"Can I speak with you, Harry?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth, some of the anger from before was still coursing through her body.

She saw Hermione give her a doubting look as she remembered the tone of her voice.

Ginny decided to give her a small reassuring smiled that, yes, she was going to have Harry back. Harry stood up, uncertain and Ginny took his hand and stalked of to a more private place, a lot more private place. Then, she told herself to calm down and she batted her eyelashes and smiled gently at Harry.

"You see, I have wanted to tell you something." Ginny begun in the sweetest voice she could manage. "All day…" She added in a low mutter.

Harry nodded; he wasn't looking at her directly though. His gaze was more focused on the tapestry behind her.

"I wanted to tell you that I like you." Ginny whispered and leaned in towards Harry.

This was it, she thought grimly. She was going to take what she wanted if she had to.

"A lot." She added and stared at Harry's lips.

Her lips crashed against Harry's and he gasped in surprise and tried to yank his head back. But Ginny wouldn't have any of that. She held his jaw in a firm grip and took this opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth. After standing like that, trying to kiss him for several seconds, she pulled back and stared at him. He looked like he was in his own little world. Satisfied and happy with her result Ginny left him there and went to her room. It hadn't been a very good kiss, but that was something that would be improved with practise, a lot of practise.

-^CWHPCW^-

All eyes were focused on Harry as he opened his presents. Charlie could see his hands shaking with nervousness as he tore the colourful papers of the gifts and he chuckled quietly to himself. Harry got several books in different genres from Dean, Seamus, Ron and Hermione, some useless stuff and he himself had gotten him a nice pendant of carved Dragon Tooth. Harry had flashed him a bright smile and put it on at once, Charlie smirked. Then, it was time for the twins present.

Harry shook it slightly and grinned at them before opening it quickly. He stared at the contents and gaped at them. He looked at the twins for a few seconds before a brilliant and adorable blush crept over his features.

"What did you get, Harry?" One of the twins asked as they stifled a laugh.

Harry glared at them and his eyes flashed to Charlie for a second. Charlie gave him a suggestive smile and, if possible, Harry's blush deepened to the darkest shade of crimson. Hermione peered down into the box and frowned.

"A book?" She asked with doubt in her voice as she saw his blush he desperately tried to hide.

"A book?" Harry repeated with confusion and looked at her before looking at Charlie again.

Charlie nodded and Harry changed his expression quickly.

"Yes." He said and cleared his throat. "I think it'll be interesting." He quickly shut the box over the "book".

Charlie laughed out loud knowing that Harry's present was far from any kind of book.

-^CWHPCW^-

Harry pressed him harshly into the wall and glared fiercely at him.

"What were you thinking, idiot?" He hissed and pushed him further into the wall.

"I don't understand why you're complaining. Didn't you like your gift?" He said with laughter in his voice.

Harry punched him slightly on his shoulder.

"What? Don't blame me! It was the twin's idea." Charlie said with a wink.

"But you knew about it." Harry snapped, refusing to let him go.

Charlie nodded.

"Yes well, they needed some dragon blood and they asked me for it."

Harry looked puzzled for a while.

"Dragon blood? What for?" He asked, confused.

"For the lube, I don't know. I didn't make the stuff. Maybe it's got an intense burn or something." Charlie said and grinned broadly again. "Let's just say that we are their test persons." Charlie pulled Harry's face up to meet his.

"Who says I'll be testing it with you?" Harry asked grumpily.

Charlie merely laughed loudly and pressed his lips onto Harry's.

-^CWHPCW^-

"I don't remember ever getting a present from you, Ginny." A voice said and Ginny turned around.

Harry stood in front of her with a smile on his lips and he closed up the space between them. Ginny gasped and smiled coyly back at him.

"I believe you did." She said in a low husky voice.

"But I understand if you need more…" She said the same low voice and stepped forward.

She was of course not paying any attention to anything else then Harry's perfect kissable lips and failed to notice his horrified expression as she pressed her lips harshly onto his. His jaw was rather slack so she had no trouble entering his mouth with her tongue. What really bothered her though, was the lack of response she got. His tongue was simply lying in his mouth like something very slippery and soft without any kind of sign of life. She didn't give up though, she pressed harder and their teeth clashed together with a strange sound.

Here, three different things happened.

One; Two loud yelps were heard quite close to them.

Two; Harry struggled and squirmed in Ginny's arms to get away.

Three: Something heavy fell down onto the floor with a thud.

Harry finally broke free from her arms and he stared down the stairs were Hermione, Charlie, Bill and Ron stood with their mouths hanging wide open. The two screams had quite clearly been from Charlie and Ron, if their wide open eyes and slumping shoulders were anything to go by.

Harry started to splutter some kind of excuse while Ginny stood proudly with a large smirk on her face as she looked at Harry with completely smitten eyes. She grabbed his hand and held it hard in hers. Harry stared at Charlie who was staring back and he quickly pulled his hand out of Ginny's as Charlie's eyes wandered from his face to that connection between his supposed boyfriend and his sister, his supposed _gay_ boyfriend. Bill's eyes however, rested neither on Harry nor Ginny, but on the thing that had fallen down on the floor. He looked surprised and horrified and then his eyes snapped onto Harry who'd dropped it.

Everyone started to speak at one time.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Harry, Ginny… Why didn't you tell me?"

"What is going on?"

Although it was Bill's voice that cut through all of them

"What is that?" He asked and pointed at the black box lying innocently at the floor.

Harry blushed and picked it up quickly. They all agreed to some unspoken agreement that they'd take this discussion inside Ginny's room. Ginny was the first to open her mouth.

"Well, as you all probably have realized by now, Harry and I are a couple." She said with a big smile and a gesture towards Harry.

Harry could only stare at her before he protested.

"What?" He asked in a rather high-pitched voice. "When have I ever said we are a couple?!" He cried and looked swiftly at Charlie who simply sat there in front of him with his eyebrows raised and arms folded over his chest.

"You wrote it!" Ginny said feeling very angry now. _What was he talking about?_

Harry shook his head and Ron felt the need to finally ask some questions.

"Why would you date my sister?" He asked Harry angrily.

"I'm not dating her!" Harry snapped and folded his arms. He glared at them all.

"Why would she tell us that you are dating if you weren't?" Bill asked with a sigh.

"Why the bloody hell would I deny it?" Harry countered.

All of them stared at each other before Hermione sighed deeply.

"This is obviously not going anywhere. Ginny, do you still have that letter?" She asked and turned towards Ginny.

"Of course." Ginny snapped and went of to one of her drawers.

She pulled out all of the clothes within and laid them out on the bed. After that she pulled out a wooden bottom of the drawer and took out a box. She opened her box with a whisper of some kind of a password that to Harry (who stood closest) sounded suspicially much like "Harry Potter is my angel" and pulled out an envelope from a stack of letters. Hermione took it and started to read it out loud.

_Dear Ginny!_

_I was rather surprised by your letter, I admit, but any entertainment in of course welcome since I'll be stuck here in this boredom for another two weeks (even if it is gossip)._

_How Lavender possibly could think that you and I am a couple is beyond me. Ron is my best friend and I don't even want to think about what would happen if we were a couple. Ron would probably stop being my friend. _

_Don't get me wrong Gin, you're a good looking and incredibly sweet girl and you could probably get any guy you lay your eyes on. If Ron wasn't my best friend, and if my feelings for you were other ones then the ones of a sister, and another reason you probably will hear off rather soon, we would probably have a shot._

_I'm glad to hear that Hermione has come to stay with you. Maybe they'll finally admit that they like each other. _

_Tell Fred and George Hi from me! I will want to see some of their new products soon. Maybe they could send me some to try on Dudley. I promise to write an excellent report on their effects!_

_Say Hi to Charlie from me too, it's been a while since we saw each other!_

_Harry_

Everyone in the room turned to look at Ginny. Hermione and Ron's cheeks were still slightly red from the comment Harry'd made about them.

"Where does it say that you two are a couple?" Hermione asked, confused.

Ginny threw her hair back over her shoulder and glared darkly at her.

"Well, he's obviously in love with me!" She snapped and took the letter back briskly.

Harry shook his head, slightly in denial. It was obviously time for him to tell them his great secret. He could not hide anymore.

"Gin," He said and turned towards her. "I'm gay." He said in a calm voice.

Ginny stared at him before she opened her mouth to violently deny it. Harry stopped her.

"It's true." He said and opened the black box he'd gotten from Fred and George at the party, the same black box he'd dropped in the hall.

Ginny let out a sound that sounded like some kind of a mix between a whine and a horrified cry. She sounded like a dying puppy mixed with a bird that had its vocal chords cut off.

Inside the black box laid several toys that looked suspiciously much like sex-toys. A whip, a bottle with a red orange substance and a long red orange thing that looked like a…

She cried out loud again and Harry closed the box with red cheeks. Ron and Hermione looked pale, Bill looked very surprised, Ginny seemed to be crying her eyes out and Charlie was grinning like an idiot.

"Why did you kiss me then?" Ginny screamed through her tears.

Charlie stopped grinning, Ron looked angry again, Hermione frowned and Bill turned his severe eyes on Harry again.

"When have I ever kissed you?" Harry asked, tired of her constant charades.

"Five minutes ago and at the party before!" She screamed and stomped her feet onto the floor.

"It was you who kissed me!" Harry screamed back. "And what do you mean 'at the party'?" He added when her words made some kind of imprint on his brain.

Ginny took a deep calming breath and rubbed the tears away from her cheeks.

"I came up to you and I kissed you. You didn't seem to mind so bloody much then!"

Harry tried to remember, and at last after a while, he did.

"You were playing Truth and Dare with Lavender and Parvati. I thought you were dared to kiss me…" He said and frowned.

Charlie relaxed again and leaned back on Ginny's desk he stood next to. Ginny seemed to get even more angry with everyone and she stomped her foot again.

"This is not happening!" She screamed, breaking into tears again. "You were supposed to love me. And we were going to get married! And I wouldn't be poor anymore! I would be famous and have money, nice clothes and fun, rich friends!"

She paused in her tears and turned towards Harry.

"Well, great! Great, Harry! You ruined it! Why don't you tell everyone, huh?" She said and then ran out from the room.

Harry followed her along with the others and soon they where outside where Harry's party were being held. She stopped and held up her hands in the air.

"Hello!" She screamed. "May I get your attention?"

The guests turned towards her.

"Harry has something he wants to admit to everyone here! Apparently, he's gay!" She yelled and pointed at him.

Silence. And more silence. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and didn't move away when he felt Charlie's hand sneak around his waist.

"She's right." He said in a clear voice.

More silence, until Snape (whom he hadn't realized had been there at all) spoke up.

"Do you expect some kind of applause?" He wondered in his usual drawl.

That made everyone move and whisper. Mrs Weasley who was red as an tomato in her face by now apparently felt it proper to send everyone home and call it a night.

-^CWHPCW^-

Everyone did leave, pretty fast as well. Few stayed and soon the only ones left were the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Remus and Sirius, as they found that they were close enough to Harry to hear this. They'd pushed him into a chair and were now looking at him with worried eyes, as if he had a lethal decease. Harry told himself that they were just worried. Ginny sat down with her arms folded tightly across her chest and she sniffed a bit at him.

"Harry, it is normal to wonder how things would be with a boy…" Mrs Weasley began in a gentle voice, as if he was made out of porcelain.

Charlie's snort interrupted her, though. And she turned her cold eyes towards him,

"You will be quiet." She snapped at him. "I'll talk to you later."

She looked at Harry again, now with slightly harder eyes.

"But if this is your way of having a rebellious teenage phase… then this is not the way of doing it." She continued.

Harry nodded gently at her.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Mrs Weasley. And I really appreciate your concern, but I'm gay." He answered in a gentle voice.

"I like cock." He continued. "And if you don't mind, the twins gave me a few new products I would really like to try." Harry said and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Coming?" He called over his shoulder.

Charlie jumped up with a smirk and a wink to his mother and followed him into his own bedroom, ready for some hot sex.

-^CWHPCW^-

Alright, even I have to admit that I'm a bit mean to Ginny. But, who cares? She's only after him for his popularity.

Please, read and review:)

**3****rd**** of April 2010 –** I believe this fic has gotten some well needed renovation! Tell me what you think! I've also increased the words, so it's longer now. From 4,887 to 6,520!

- Celestial Beauty

_Recommendation__:_

**Name:** A certain kind of memory

**Author:**jamie2109

**Rating:** M

**Authors**** note:** If you don't cry or at least have tears in your eyes at the end of this fic, there is something wrong with you. Go see a doctor or something, because this is so sad and yet so good. I can't explain but this is some seriously good writing and a heck of a story. It's a drug and I still get shills when I think about it. Do check out the other stories this person has written, they're really good. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Message**

For those of you who enjoyed this story, and might want some more of it, there will be a **sequel** up shortly. Check out **Not Quite Expected** on my site.

_**A Small Sample:**_

"You can hang your coats right there...", Charlies voice carried all the way into the kitchen and Harry froze instantly.

_Oh sweet Merlin._

"What's that smell?"

_That_ was definetly _not_ Charlies voice.

**Don't forget to Comment!!:)**

- Celestial Beauty


End file.
